Shovel Talk
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Sam should really know that making Gabriel cry is a bad idea, the last one who had done such a thing was an Egyptian and we all remember how that ended. Now all he needs to figure out is if Lucifer can actually carry through on that threat.


**Sam should know not to make Gabriel cry, the last one who did was an Egyptian, and we all remember how that ended.**

* * *

The younger hunter had locked himself in the bathroom, away room Dean's prying ears and comments, his phone pressed to his ear.

"I know...and I am so sorry man. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that."

"..."

"I don't know why I said those things", he was sure that he heard Gabriel crying on the other end and he gulped. Sam knew that his words had been hurtful, and he had meant for them to be hurtful, they'd gotten into an argument and he had been trying to bring him down. He wanted to go and find the angel and make it up to him properly.

 _"Sam you went too far! That was...That was beyond argument spiteful!"_

There was noise in the background and Sam feared the worst.

"Please don't tell me you went to your brothers!"

...

Gabriel choked on a breath.

"What! I was so wrong that I can't even seek comfort from my own big brothers now?"

Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks while Raphael tsk'd sternly. Hands massaged at his shoulders as another reached for his phone, Gabriel bat at it and turned slightly, tightening his grip around it ever so slightly.

Those hands on his shoulders moved down just a fraction and deft skilled fingers dug into his shoulder blades just right. He sighed slightly at the wonderful feeling and his muscles just sort of gave way allowing prying hands to pull the phone from his grip.

"Hey? Give it back-!"

"Hush now you, lay on back."

The hands moved back up from his shoulder blades to his shoulders and tugged him backwards. Gabriel made a face of annoyance.

"Raph! Stop!"

"Come back here little brother."

"Come Come Gabriel."

And now Michael, seriously, these guys were always teaming up on him. This was beyond unfair in his opinion. Three against little 'youngest archangel' him. There was a rule being broke in there somewhere, a few actually, he was sure of it.

Those grappling hands were pulling at him again.

Lucifer had moved off and away, talking in low tones into the phone and he was sure those low tones were giving off many threats that he was sure were impossible to follow through on but having known his older brother as long as he has, Gabriel's sure he's figured out a way by now to do what is meant to be impossible for very good reason.

Sam was being an ass. he hadn't even done anything all that bad and he went way too far in his comeback.

His mind wouldn't even let him repeat what had been said to him and the mere thought made him want to curl up and cry again.

Amidst his older brothers.

Gabriel gave a large huff and threw caution to the wind. They always knew how to make him feel better and Dad knows he needed some of that big-brotherly-familial comfort now anyway. Raphael and Michael were relentless when they really truly wanted to be and they did give the best 'feel better' cuddles (don't let the 'harsh-unforgiving-will-smite-you-if-you-so-much-as-ask' fronts full you) so Gabriel let himself be pulled back between them.

Settled into Raphael's side and his head cushioned against his shoulder as Michael settled up on his side, both running fingers through his hair or rubbing out the knots in his tense shoulder muscles, scratching his back lightly in swirling circles that they knew he liked.

"Talk to us baby brother."

"Yes, tell big brother what it was that hunter told you."

"We will prove it wrong."

"He should never have made you so distraught."

Gabriel was focusing on Lucifer though, his back turned to the trio on the bed, and his voice just carrying over the ending to every sentence he whispered. Sam would be scared shitless if he knew what was good for him.

The three elder archangels were many things, but passive when it came to upsetting the baby of their fold, was not one of them. Those threats being communicated over the phone were very much to be heeded and taken into consideration.

"Talk to me sweet little hummingbird, talk to me, tell me what made my happy little sun beam shed so many raindrops?"

Raphael and his horrible weather puns were unwanted but missed when gone. Gabriel settled back into the crook of his older brothers neck comfortably.

"He said that it was no surprise that you guys never came to find me, you'd probably wished I was dead anyway."

Fingers were brushing hair from his eyes in the next moment and he looked up to meet Michael's brilliant blue with his whiskey gold.

"You don't believe that, do you?"

Gabriel's lack of answer was all they needed to exchange glances and pull him down deeper in between them.

"And he said that I deserved having Lucifer stab me. I was a sorry excuse for an archangel anyway."

"Oh precious little bird, don't listen to his cruel words, they be untrue."

Arms were wrapping around him now, warming him and shielding him from the outside world, _and_ Gabriel so conveniently noticed they were keeping him from moving away. Now that he really got down to it Lucifer had gone awfully silent over there in that corner too.

Fingers walked up his outer thighs, making him squirm, and up onto his belly.

It dawned on him too late though.

Like when he was a fledgling, he felt his shirt being pulled up, and Lucifer's voice floated playfully into his ears a minute later.

"Big brother put that man back in his place, and now he's gonna make you all happy again."

"Lucifer! Wait! NO!"

Warm lips pressed to his belly and all was lost in the next breath.

Literally.

...

 _'You made my little Gabriel cry.'  
'Lucifer put Gabriel back on the phone, this isn't even about you!'_

 _'Let me warn you Winchester, if you ever make him shed another tear I will reach down your throat and rip your spine out of your back and choke you with it.'_

Dean was finally able to get the lock on the bathroom door picked and opened it in time to see Sam staring at his phone in horror.

"Sammy?", dread filled the bottom of his stomach, "What's wrong? Why are you staring at your phone like that?"

"Lucifer just threatened to pull my spine out from my ear and choke me with it, cut my foot off and stuff it into my mouth, and fill every pore on my body with salt."

It was scary because it was Lucifer and nobody knew exactly where his limits of all things possible ended.

Though it did make Dean vow to make sure Sam never said those things to Gabriel again.

Cause if human big brothers were bad, he didn't even _want_ to know how big brothers of Gabriel, _The Archangel_ , could be.


End file.
